horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Helen Shyres
Helen Shyres is a secondary character that has appeared in the novel and the movies of Carrie. Novel According to the novel, Helen Shyres 'was a member of The Mortimer Snerds. She bullied and harassed Carrie during the locker room incident by making throw-up gestures at her. She was also the best friend of Sue Snell and the girlfriend of Roy Evarts. She didn't object to Sue's intentions to bring Carrie to the prom, because she herself had also become afraid of her own behavior regarding Carrie White. It is unknown, if Helen escaped or not. However, her mother, Georgette Shyres, dies and there's no mention of Helen surviving, which implies, she must have died, too. 1976 movie ' Helen Shyres was portrayed by Edie McClurg in the 1976 movie. She is fat, wears glasses and is one of Carrie's bullies. In this version, she is not Sue Snell's best friend and is a lot meaner than her novel counterpart. She is present during the shower scene and during Miss Collins' detention. She also gets ready for prom with Norma Watson and they pick on Carrie after Norma announces that Tommy is taking Carrie to prom. Helen jokingly asks Norma, if Carrie is going to wear a sackcloth and they begin laughing hysterically. During the prom, Helen is seen hanging around Ruth Gogan and when the prank is pulled she is standing on a table with her. She begins laughing hysterically (although it is unknown if this is a hallucination or not). But when Carrie unleashes her demonic powers Ruth and Helen attempt to escape together. But Helen is knocked over a table before they can. Ruth and another guy can be seen attending to her body but it appears to be too late. Helen's body burns into skeleton along with the others as the building crumbles and burns to the ground. 300pxHelen.png Screen Shot 2017-08-11 at 9.30.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-08-08 at 6.49.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-08-08 at 6.49.44 pm.png 120pxHelen1976DEATH.png|Helen's Body 2002 remake ' Helen Shyres' was portrayed by Chelan Simmons in the 2002 movie. She is a beautiful young and blonde lady, who also takes part in bullying Carrie in the shower. In the prom sequence, her role is a synthesis of her own character, Frieda Jason and Sue Snell. Helen is seen chatting with Sue, while they decorate for prom. She sympathizes with Carrie and complimented her dress like Frieda in the 1976 movie. She finds the behavior of Tina Blake suspicious and follows her look and that of Kenny Garson go to the ceiling, where she sees the bucket. Contrary to Sue in the previous movie, she does not try to warn Rita Desjardin, because she does not know what to expect, but when Carrie is humbled, Helen, very shocked, doesn't hesitate to slap Kenny, the first one to laugh and the most passionate in doing it and to go to help with Roy and Rita to help Tommy "Thomas" Ross, who was knocked out by the bucket and tent to reassure Carrie. During the brutal prom massacre Helen and Roy attempt to leave, holding hands, as they run through the chaos, but, as Carrie drops the basketball scoreboard into the water, Helen and Roy are electrocuted. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Female characters Category:Female Characters Category:Carrie characters Category:Stephen King Characters Category:1979 Category:1979 deaths Category:2002 Category:2002 deaths Category:Carrie Category:Stephen King Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Female Characters Category:Victims Category:Female victims Category:Victims of Nancy Thompson Category:Horror film characters Category:Death by burning Category:Electrocuted to death